


¡¡Acción!!

by tifasugar



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Video, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Keith POVPara el día 3 de la bottom Shiro week!"Keith había follado con lo mejor de la industria del porno gay: Kinkade, McLain, Lotor… Siempre les aseguraba que no era nada personal eso de no correrse mientras se la metían o al revés, pero hería egos sin pretenderlo.Y luego estaba Takashi Shirogane."





	¡¡Acción!!

Escuchaba la retahíla de Kolivan al otro lado del teléfono dándole motivos y razones para convencerlo de aceptar rodar la película en tres días. El aviso le vino con muy poco tiempo pero por lo que le contaba, el director le quería a él en especial porque su estrella principal puso el ultimátum de que o bien trabajaba con él o no se hacía la película.

—Es un buen estudio y buscaban a alguien con aguante. Y si en algo destacas tú de los demás es precisamente en eso, Kogane, es un papel hecho a tu medida.

—¿Quién es el otro tío que tantas ganas tiene de que me lo folle? —esbozó media sonrisa al leer el guión de mierda: nerd que revienta a la estrella del equipo de fútbol—, es raro que no me pidan para poner el culo.

—Oh, buscan un chico delgado pero más bien dotado que la media. Y tu compañero es Takashi Shirog—

—Di que sí —Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Soltó el guión apretando los labios ante la risita de su manager.

Keith era conocido en la industria del porno como una pequeña leyenda incombustible con un rabo más grande de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta su tamaño. Participó en escenas con tres hombres, a veces más, y ninguno consiguió hacerle llegar al orgasmo a pesar de no perder la erección en las horas de grabación. Para correrse tenían que dejarle tranquilo y en unas cuantas pasadas de su propia mano, acababa. Se veía incapaz llegar al clímax de otra manera por muy cachondo que se pusiera y había follado con lo mejor de la industria del porno gay: Kinkade, McLain, Lotor… Siempre les aseguraba que no era nada personal pero hería egos sin pretenderlo.

Y luego estaba Takashi Shirogane.

Ese tío era el rey de la sobrestimulación y su periodo refractario, si es que tenía, podía ser de menos de un minuto. Se corría con mucha facilidad y en nada volvía a tener una erección completa. Lo más extraño de todo es que no se trataba de un adolescente, Shiro pasaba los 25 pero era toda una leyenda. Y le había pedido a él personalmente. Se sentía halagado pero también presionado a hacer las cosas bien. No solía ser el activo en las películas por esto de ser más bien poca cosa y Shirogane le sacaba una cabeza y dos veces sus hombros. Y como guinda a ese exquisito pastel, podría ser con facilidad el hombre más hermoso que había conocido. O iba a conocer.

Iba a ser una experiencia interesante.

 

***

 

Los nervios y la anticipación le tenían dando vueltas por el vestuario. Llevaba unos pantalones caquis y una camisa de botones roja metida por dentro del cinturón. Le dieron un par de gafas que le recordaron de inmediato a las de Harry Potter y le hicieron recogerse el pelo en un coletero, todo en su sitio y ningún mechón fuera de lugar.

Pero esperaba despeinarse, muchísimo.

El estudio para el que iban a rodar se caracterizaba por que sus películas se hacían en una o dos tomas, como mucho tres. Varias cámaras les grababan simultáneamente y siempre respetando los ángulos para que no escaparan los detalles más atractivos. Un tipo llamó a la puerta de su vestuario y le indicó que le siguiera. La escena se rodaba en un vestuario masculino. Comenzaba con Shiro despidiéndose de sus compañeros de equipo mientras abría su taquilla cubierto en sudor, quitándose la ropa con la intención de ir a las duchas. A las que nunca llegaba porque un  _ salido _ Keith se ponía en su camino.

No se sentía preparado y nunca lo había estado tanto.

Al llegar a la zona de rodaje le vio sentado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, la naricilla arrugada porque le echaban agua en el pelo con un espray para simular el sudor. Sus anchos bíceps casi partían la tela que se adhería a ellos y lo mismo ocurría con los pantalones blancos. Esos que él tendría que bajar. Pidió una botella de agua ante la imposibilidad de tragar saliva, esa mandíbula era irreal. Quizás parte de ese entusiasmo impaciente le venía por haberse visto prácticamente todas sus películas, analizando qué le llevaba antes al orgasmo, qué le hacía arquear la espalda, por dónde y cómo tocar. Si iba a tener un encuentro con un dios al menos debía ir preparado.

—¿Keith Kogane? —La voz más dulce le llamó a su izquierda. Alzó la vista  _ bien arriba _ y se cruzó con esa sonrisa inocente y dulce de antes, ahora solo para él. Le tendía una mano enorme de dedos largos—, encantado, soy Shiro.

—Keith, ahm… —Rió incómodo ante su falta de elocuencia—, gracias por contar conmigo.

—A ti por aceptar. Sé que desaconsejan que hablemos antes de las escenas para no hacer de esto algo raro pero necesito decirte que nada más ver tu trabajo pensé que funcionaríamos juntos.

—En un momento lo sabremos —Se miraban el uno al otro, analizándose hasta que Shiro rió tras su mano—, estás rarísimo con esas pintas.

—Ya —Se miró la ropa—, estarás acostumbrado a verme más despeinado —La vergüenza en su rostro le dio seguridad—, de todas maneras no va a durar mucho la ropa puesta así que…

—Ah, no, seguro que no. Keith, ¿puedo llamarte Keith? —Asintió, hechizado con lo dulce de su mirada—, estoy un poco nervioso, me, uhm… me intimidas. Un poco.

—¿Yo? ¿A ti? —Resopló sin poder evitarlo, cruzándose de brazos pero profundamente halagado—, creo que estamos en la misma situación.

—¡Oh! Espero que al menos disfrutes la experiencia, sé que es difícil que acabes pero —Se encogió de hombros—, ¿mejor para mí?

—Supongo…

Se miraron a los ojos y labios, Shiro con las manos en su cintura, Keith con los brazos cruzados. Y sintió la atracción, las ansias por tocarle y tener su calor cerca, su boca. Rompieron el momento al indicarle que fueran a sus posiciones, que comenzaban la grabación así como Keith comenzaba a estar duro en los pantalones. 

La primera escena tan solo abarcaba a Shiro despidiéndose de los compañeros de la manera más heterosexual posible y dando paso a él mismo quitándose la camiseta, limpiándose con una toalla el cuello. Al mismo tiempo, otra cámara grababa a Keith asomado en una esquina de espaldas al jugador de Rugby, colocándose bien las gafas sobre la nariz y pasándose una mano por la bragueta del pantalón. 

—¿Ha acabado el entrenamiento? Vengo para las clases particulares de anatomía —La frase era ridícula. En la vida real no tendría sentido alguno, pero era una porno y dejó hace mucho tiempo de cuestionar los guiones. 

—Pasa, ahora mismo acabo —dijo mirando sobre su hombro, quitándose los pantalones y quedándose con unos boxers blancos ceñidos.

Siguiendo el guión, se acercó a él cuando soltaba la toalla en la taquilla y sostuvo entre sus pequeñas manos el enorme, terso y redondo culo de Shiro, apretando y elevándolo, dejándolo caer después. Se mordió el labio al verlo rebotar, escondiendo la sonrisa al escuchar la fingida aspiración sorprendida. Le pasó una mano de lumbares a cuello, la otra sin alejarse de ese glorioso culo. Nunca antes la había tenido tan dura tan pronto al hacer una película y jamás se le habían olvidado tanto las cámaras como ese día. 

—Es el perfecto espécimen de hombre de su edad, me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas en nombre de la ciencia.

—¿Me ayudará a aprobar exámenes?

—Por supuesto.

Y hasta ahí llegaba el diálogo guionizado de la película, el resto todo improvisación. Un 10. Sí señor.

Pasó el pulgar entre el hueco de sus nalgas sobre la tela, su otra mano acariciando el torso de Shiro. Se entretuvo en sus pezones, acelerándole la respiración. Bajó los dedos hasta los calzoncillos y, muy despacio, acarició lo que comenzaba a llenarse bajo la tela. Le respiró un poco más abajo de la nuca, el tipo era altísimo, y aún así le provocó un escalofrío.

Una vez le tuvo erecto y un tanto sofocado, Keith se arrodilló en el suelo palpando y venerando como era debido ese glorioso culo. Shiro respiraba agitado, no sabía si parte de su papel o todo real. Bajó la tela descubriendo un trasero perfectamente depilado, redondo como pocos había visto, mordiendo de inmediato una de las cachas, separando la otra con el pulgar. Le hizo subir una pierna al banco que tenía más próximo, facilitándole el acceso a su culo. Procuró que su erección permaneciera aún tapada por los calzoncillos, analizando su apertura de forma y manera que la cámara lo captase todo. De ser un polvo real, ya habría metido la cara de lleno porque el  _hijo de puta_ se había blanqueado. Un fuerte espasmo le tensó los pantalones de tela, lamiéndose los labios después y dando una pasada de lengua entre las cachas de su culo. Apenas rozó su agujero que Shiro tuvo un escalofrío  _ real _ , así que no mentían con eso de la sensibilidad del actor. 

Susurraba halagos del palo de “mírate”, "delicioso" o “perfecto” y a cada palabra dulce, Shiro emitía un suave sonido alegre de garganta. Le había visto en otras películas y si quería podía ser una bestia, destrozando a sus compañeros y compañeras hasta dejarles en el suelo llenos de sus múltiples corridas. Y ahora le tenía para hacerle justo lo contrario, no creía su suerte.

Keith pasó la lengua por el músculo de su entrada, tan solo la punta y Shiro succionó aire entre dientes, soltando una blasfemia después. Lo repetía una y otra vez, echando la mano hacia atrás para tirar del pelo de Keith. Tras un buen rato de humedecerlo y notándolo tan relajado —Shiro era todo un profesional por muy nervioso que estuviese—, introdujo su lengua. El gemido complacido que esto provocó le tuvo gruñendo contra su piel, provocando incluso más placer en su amante.

—Eres buenísimo, joder, joder, me, uhmm… —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un quejido agudo—, me corro…

_ No puede ser _ .

Pero sí, podía ser. Notó la contracción de su culo en la lengua, escuchó su gemido y al alzar una mano hacia adelante se mojó los dedos en la húmeda tela de sus calzoncillos. Su erección pulsaba, corriéndose con tan solo lo que Keith le hacía y el roce de la ropa. Gimió con fuerza contra su culo sin dejar de lamerle hasta llevarle al final del clímax, dándole la vuelta de manera brusca hasta tenerlo frente por frente. Bajó la ropa interior manchada y se lamió los labios ante el desastre que era ese miembro enrojecido, aún algo hinchado y lleno de semen. Mirando a Shiro a los ojos se la limpió a lametones que tuvo que sentir excesivamente intensos. Él no habría podido soportarlo, no después de haberse corrido. Pero Shiro era una leyenda en este aspecto por lo que no se cortó un pelo a la hora de succionar, chupar y tragar. Deshizo su recogido a base de tirones con las piernas temblando, sollozos  _ deliciosos _ derramándose de sus labios y un suspiro de alivio cuando Keith se alejó.

Llevó en su boca todo el semen que no tragó y cogiéndole de la mandíbula a Shiro, lo derramó en la suya. Y mientras le besaba, mareándose ante la intensidad y lo grueso de su lengua, Shiro le recorrió la espalda con las manos. Llevó una hasta el frente de Keith, sacándosela de los pantalones con una facilidad que le desconcertó y…

_ Pero qué… _

La primera caricia le hizo gemir con fuerza en la boca de Shiro. Algo hizo con sus dedos, el hueco de su mano o el movimiento que quiso más, mucho más. La acarició contra su propia y renovada erección, gimiendo con él, separando los torsos para dejarle una buena toma a la cámara de cómo sus pieles ascendían sobre glandes rosas y morados. Tras morder su boca las veces que vio necesarias, Shiro tiró de su camisa abriéndola de golpe. Algunos botones salieron volando y escuchó de fondo a miembros del equipo murmurar y reír por lo bajo. El peliblanco bajó por su pecho sin besarlo, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos hasta el cinturón que antes no hubo desecho, quitándolo sin apartarle una mirada intensa de ojos grises. Se mordió los labios para no gemir su nombre en cuanto le rodeó el glande con sus gruesos labios. Shiro metió la lengua entre prepucio y glande, moviéndola en círculo para después bajarlo con su boca. Ahuecaba el interior, succionando sin ser violento o brusco, girando la lengua al llegar arriba de forma y manera que el hormigueo tras su pelvis le pilló de improviso.

_ Oh… _

Le tomó más allá de su garganta,  _ tragando,  _ sacándola para respirar pero volviendo a hundirla justo después. Un hilillo de saliva le caía por su preciosa mandíbula y las más pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. Le cogió los dedos a Keith y le hizo palpar el relieve que destacaba en su garganta cada vez que la metía hasta el fondo. El moreno le tiró del pelo con una maldición, sacándola de su boca y manteniéndolo alejado porque  _ casi se corría.  _ Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le excitaba tanto y no tenía sentido. Muchos hombres le habían hecho eso, muchos le habían tocado, follado de manera sublime, y con ninguno corrió tanto peligro.

No entendía qué pasaba.

¿Se había excitado demasiado de antemano? ¿Fue por ir con las expectativas altas? ¿Porque Shiro le atraía físicamente? ¿Por sus gemidos? ¿Por haberle hecho correrse con solo comerle el culo? No tenía respuesta pero sí fue recuperando el autocontrol, su polla enhiesta frente a los labios húmedos de Shiro, abiertos ante él. Le miraba bajo largas pestañas negras y apretó el agarre a su flequillo.  _ Te voy a reventar _ , pensó. 

Se puso de rodillas besándole los labios hinchados, llevando la mano hacia su erección y rescatando antes de agacharse el lubricante de la taquilla. Tras besarle despacio y dominante, le dio la vuelta en el suelo debidamente acolchado, poniéndole de culo a él. Le acariciaba la espalda conforme jugaba con su agujero: la yema de un dedo, hasta el nudillo, besos y mordiscos alrededor antes de meter el segundo, Shiro retorciéndose e implorando más al rozar su próstata, Keith quitándose las gafas falsas y arrojándolas sobre su hombro por le molestaban al echarse hacia adelante para marcar su espalda. Y con tres dedos bien profundos en su interior volvió a escuchar el mismo gemido de antes, espasmos en sus dedos, corriéndose una vez más sin haberle tocado la polla. No sabía qué sería de él cuando se la acariciase con la suya metida en el culo.

Ante el espectáculo de sus dedos siendo atrapados por su cuerpo, Keith los sacó, cubriéndose en lubricante y dándole tan solo unos segundos hasta que comenzó a pasar el glande por ese músculo palpitante. Se acababa de correr por segunda vez, metersela ahora debería de resultarle insoportable. Y sin embargo…

—Vamos, por favor… —Echó el trasero atrás necesitado. Keith admiró la preciosa curva de su espalda—, por favor…

—¿Lo quieres? —Le azotó el trasero, un gruñido fue la respuesta. Le azotó de nuevo—, no te oigo —Pasó el dedo por el períneo presionando, acariciando sus testículos con una mano.

—¡Por favor! —Keith se deshizo de la camisa que aún colgaba de sus hombros, hundiendo muy despacio el glande en él—, aaaaaAAHHMMM, por favor, deja de jugar conmigo…

—Eres increíble… —La metió despacio, abriendo los labios ante el masaje de sus músculos apretando su longitud, exprimiéndole, exigiendo tanto como sus labios. Le agarró de la cintura y estableció un ritmo lento, no demasiado profundo—, mírate, buen chico…

—AAhhmmm, Keith…  —murmuró su nombre. En una porno no se murmuraban nombres y durante unos segundos le hizo perderse en la sensación, metiendo más de lo que pretendía—, sí, sí, sí.

Con un chasquido de lengua le dio la vuelta, subiéndole las piernas e inclinándose para darle un beso sucio, atrapando una nueva erección con la suya y masturbándose con él. Y el verle ahora abierto de piernas para él, su polla pegajosa dando sacudidas contra el ombligo y el delirio de sus mejillas encendidas fue casi demasiado para él. Sin pensarlo mucho le agarró de los muslos con ambos brazos y golpeó contra su culo. 

El grito fue instantáneo. Y no por parte de Shiro.

Shiro estaba mudo, de boca abierta y ojos en blanco, espalda curvada con el ritmo de locura que las caderas de Keith llevaban casi por si solas. Le deseaba mucho, demasiado, nunca había ansiado follar tanto como en ese momento y jamás el trabajo le pareció tan gratificante. Se olvidó de ángulos, de tomas, de cámaras y de la gente que les rodeaba apuntando focos hacia ellos. En teoría la película debía durar bastante por el aguante de Keith y la capacidad multiorgásmica de su compañero, pero iban a tener que hacer un corte. Agarró la erección de Shiro y le masturbó al mismo ritmo frenético que llevaban sus caderas.

Se corría y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y es que era la primera vez que un orgasmo le doblaba así el cuerpo, esos gemidos escandalosos jamás los produjo antes ni dentro ni fuera de la pantalla. Shiro era su amante perfecto, la pareja que tanto anhelaba, ese reto que falló de manera estrepitosa pero tan,  _ tan  _ a gusto. Y se corría dentro, sin avisar, sin hacer una señal, nada. Shiro sollozó bajo su cuerpo, tirando de sus caderas con las piernas, un nuevo orgasmo vaciándole los pulmones y los huevos. Se dejó caer sobre él, besando sus labios en cuanto pudieron dejar de gemir. Shiro acariciándole el pelo, mirándole a los ojos y riéndose como un estúpido satisfecho.

—Te has corrido —susurró en su boca.

—Joder que sí… —Al verle morderse el labio quiso besarle de nuevo, pero de otra manera. En otro contexto. 

Tenía que pedir salir a esta persona cuando acabasen de rodar.

Se separó de él antes de decir nada embarazoso en público y abriéndole de piernas sacó despacio la aún hinchada pero menguante erección de su interior, procurando que la cámara captara a la perfección el semen derramándose de su interior al suelo.

—Corten —dijo el director con un suspiro—, ¿qué ha sido eso, Kogane? ¿No se suponía que no había manera de que te corrieras?

—Lo siento, señor. Es la primera vez que me pasa… —Miró a Shiro, que le observaba desde el suelo con una sonrisa feliz  _ el muy imbécil.  _ Le golpeó el flácido miembro, sacándole una risa juguetona que le hizo cosas peligrosas a su corazón.

—Bueno, bebed algo y preparaos. Shirogane, de culo de nuevo. Y esta vez asegúrate de durar, Kogane. 

—Se intentará —Le pasó la botella de agua a su compañero de escena, bebiendo con él entre risitas cómplices.

—¿Ha sido mi culo? —Preguntó poniéndose de rodillas, resultando mucho más alto que Keith estando ambos en la misma postura. Quiso rodearle con sus brazos pero se contuvo, no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Y tu boca. Y tú. Ya hablamos luego —Le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y casi se derrite en el sitio al verle inclinar la mejilla hacia el gesto de cariño.  _ Sonrojado. _

—Eso espero…

Hablarían y mucho, por los codos.

Pero primero tenían unas escenas que rodar y esperaba que unos cuantos, y buenos, orgasmos pendientes.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que me pasa con estos one shot es que me dan ganas de seguir la historia, pero es que como lo haga a ver quién es la guapa que completa el reto de la semana, que me queda un one shot y medio que escribir!
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> 


End file.
